This invention relates to a kick starter for vehicles and more particularly to an improved kick starter arrangement.
Many types of vehicles kick starters for facilitate starting of the their internal combustion engines. Such kick starters normally include a crank arm or lever that is connected at one end to a starter shaft that interconnects with the engine crankshaft for rotating it. A foot pedal is carried by the remote end of the starter lever and is engaged by the operator's foot for starting of the engine. It has been the practice to support the foot pedal for pivotal movement so that it can be moved from an operative position to a storage position wherein it will not interfere with the normal operation of the vehicle when kick starting is not required. However, such pivotally supported foot pedals only move the pedal to an unobstructed position and frequently leave the supporting lever in a position where it may interfere with the normal operation of the vehicle. Although devices have been proposed for affording some pivotal movement of the supporting lever itself, these devices have not been acceptable in moving both the lever and its supported foot pedal for movement to a completely unobstructed location while at the same time facilitating convenient kick starting.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved kick starter for a powered vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a kick starter mechanism for powered vehicles wherein the entire starter assembly may be conveniently positioned in an unobstructed storage position when not in use.